Perfect Universe
by devilfancy1
Summary: In a Perfect Universe Harry and Draco and perfect fluff. AU/AR,Shonen-Ai,WAFF
1. Chapter 1

PERFECT UNIVERSE:

Auror H. J. Potter sprinted up the steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a blind panic. He had received orders from head auror Kingsley Shacklebolt to investigate a disturbance at Hogwarts involving Draco Malfoy and his parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and if the reports were correct quite a few Weasley's. Harry groaned to himself, it was going to be one of "those" days.

Sometimes Harry Potter just really hated the whole universe.

He and Draco had been aurors for three years now and they had been together for a little over two. He couldn't imagine what could possibly be going on. True, the Malfoy's and the Weasley's had been enemies for years but everyone had seemed to be getting along so well lately and they all seemed to have accepted he and Draco being together.

Not stopping to speak to anyone Harry barreled into the great hall.

It was true, they all were there and from the looks of it the battle lines had been drawn, the Weasley's standing with Hermione and Dumbledore and Mcgonagall looking surly on one side, while directly across from them stood a scowling Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa and Severus Snape. Harry glanced around but he didn't see Draco anywhere.

What the hell was going on?

Ignoring everyone else in the room Harry rushed to the front to intervene between the two warring factions. Stopping in front of Dumbledore Harry said quietly, "Albus, what in the world is going on here?"

"Going on?" Dumbledore boomed, "Why, its all their fault!" he said pointing at the two Malfoy's , "Them and that brat son of theirs!"

Harry stared at the headmaster in horror, this was NOT good.

Before he could even say anything to try to control the damage Lucius Malfoy spoke up. "All our fault is it?" he snarled, looking down his nose at Harry, " Ill have you know that my son NEVER did anything like this before he started being involved with "certain" big headed boy wonders!"

Harry recoiled in shock. Lucius had been so agreeable lately, he could not believe his ears.

Molly Weasley crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her chin. 'Harry is a good boy, its not his fault that Draco did this."

Narcissa Malfoy sneered at her. "My Draco would never have even considered any of this if it wasn't for him!"

She pointed accusingly at Harry.

Harry felt his head spin, what in the world had Draco done? He opened his mouth to ask but before he could get a word out there was a loud "CRACK" and there stood Kingsley Shacklebolt and what looked like every auror in the ministry.

"We're here for Draco Malfoy." he growled.

Harry gaped at him. This couldn't be happening, Draco was an auror!

Severus Snape stepped forward, "We're here for Draco too!"

Harry's head swiveled back and forth between the two men. "Whuh?"

"Yeah!" somebody yelled from the tables that Harry had ignored until now. " Were here because of Malfoy too!"

Harry's mouth fell open as he finally realized that almost his whole graduating class (Gryffindor and Slytherin) sat at the first table.

What the fuck?

Hermione stepped up to the stunned auror, "'I'm afraid its true Harry, it really was all Draco."

Harry goggled, it looked like everyone he and Draco had ever known was here.

Shacklebolt spoke up, "Well then, since we're all agreed that this was all Malfoy's doing I think its time he answered for it."

"Yep," Ron Weasley said gleefully, "He's guilty alright!"

Harry stared at his boss and his best friend in disbelief and then suddenly he had his wand in his hand and it was pointing straight at the other aurors. He had no idea what Draco had done, all he knew was that no one, NO ONE! was going to take Draco away from him and he didn't care if he had to hex everyone either of them had ever met to prevent that from happening.

Harry opened his mouth to tell all of them just that but before he could utter a sound he heard a soft voice behind him say, "They're right you know Harry."

Harry whirled around to find his sheepish looking boyfriend standing behind him.

"Right about what? Draco what have you done?" he sputtered.

"Well,' Draco grinned, "its not so much what I've done as it is what I'm GOING to do."

Harry had never felt so confused in his life.

"Going to?" o_0 "whuh?"

Draco reached out and took one of Harry's hands in his.

"Lower your wand Harry." he murmured.

Reluctantly and still keeping one eye on the aurors Harry slowly lowered his wand.

"Explain yourself NOW Malfoy!" he hissed.

Draco had the nerve, the unmitigated gall to smile at him.

"Well Harry, its just that…. Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I've come to some conclusions."

Harry was staring at him like he was a mental patient.

"Whuh?"

Draco grinned even wider.

"You see Harry, I realized that most of the things I've ever considered important really weren't and most of the things I thought I couldn't live without really dont matter to me."

Draco stared into his eyes and there was so much love there that Harry swore he could feel his bones melting.

"You are the only thing I cant live without Harry."

Harry's jaw dropped as Draco dropped to one knee before him.

"Harry James Potter…. Will you marry me?"

"Whuh?" 0_0

Draco smiled at him with tears in his eyes.

"Marry me Harry."

Harry vaguely noticed that Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy were weeping all over each other and Lucius Malfoy had Arthur Weasley in a bear hug and Severus Snape was actually grinning and Dumbledore was twinkling so wildly it was a wonder he didn't blind them all and Ron and Hermione were both smiling and nodding at him and everyone in the great hall was sitting on the edge of their seats.

He was only dimly aware of any of it though because he could barely see through the tears streaming down his face.

He dropped to his knees so he was level with Draco and flung himself into the blonds waiting arms screaming "YES! YES! YES!" as the great hall erupted in thunderous applause.

Later that night he lay in Draco's arms exhausted from the drama of the day and a rousing bout of absolutely brilliant sex. He nuzzled the tender skin on his fiancée's (grin from ear to ear) neck.

"Awfully sure of yourself asking me in front of everybody weren't you Malfoy?"

Draco hugged him tightly to his chest.

"No Harry," he murmured, "awfully sure of us."

Sometimes Harry Potter just really loved the whole universe.


	2. Chapter 2

PERFECT WEDDING

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had wanted a small quiet wedding ceremony with only family and a few friends but luckily they were both wise enough to know that, being who they were, there wasn't a chance in hell they were going to get one and so they had reluctantly handed over most of the wedding planning to Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley.

Looking around him Harry had to admit they had done a spectacular job.  
Everything was perfect right down to the last rose petal.

He noticed that Molly had even managed to wrestle Ron into a tuxedo for the occasion which was a small mircle in itself.

Unfortunately for Harry, about that time he also noticed something else.

Harry Potter hissed furiously at his future father in law, "You invited Lord Voldermort to my wedding?"

"Its not like I had a choice!" Lucius Malfoy hissed back, " I did make him promise though, no trying to kill you during the ceremony."

"Why Lucius," Harry drawled, " that's awfully sweet of you."

"Think nothing of it," Lucius said dismissively, "Narcissa would gut me like a catfish if I ruined this for her."

"Well," Harry sneered, "as long as she's happy."

Obviously Malfoy's were only used to dishing out sarcasm because Lucius clapped Harry on the back and smiled, "My thoughts exactly!"

"Besides," Lucius sniffed, "he said he would bring a gift."

Harry stared at him open mouthed, oh yeah, he could just imagine the kind of gift the evil git had in mind for him.

As Harry stalked off in a huff, Lucius felt Narcissa sidle up beside him.

"Are you sure it will be ok Lucius?" she asked, biting her lip as she watched the Dark Lord mingle (if by mingle you mean glare at hatefully) with the other guest.

Thinking of the double dose of *hopeless romantic* potion that he and Severus had slipped to Voldermort earlier, Lucius smirked, "Nothing to worry about my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Ceremony:

Harry had chosen to stand at the alter to await his groom instead of being lead in as Draco was by Lucius and Narcissa. By wizarding law only a blood relative was allowed to "give away" a wizards hand in marriage, and Harry had not even bothered to invite the Dursley's so he had no family to present him to his future husband and walking in alone had just seemed pathetic.

It doesn't really matter, he told himself dully, its all just foolishness anyway.

The Weasley's and Hermione and the rest of his friends were all present and Harry tried hard to convince himself that it was enough, but still his heart ached just a little as he wondered what his parents would have thought of him on this day, possibly the most important day of his life.

Of course, Harry forgot everything else as soon as he saw Draco coming down the aisle.

His groom was absolutely gorgeous in a white tuxedo with silver gray trim and a darker undershirt of the same silver gray that made Harry's basic black look uninspired, in his hand he carried a small bouquet of Narcisse as a tribute to his mother.

Lucius and Narcissa both looked perfect also, dressed to match as they marched their son proudly down the aisle.

The perfect blond threesome had finally reached the alter and after some shuffling,old (age136 1/2) Minister Deadear (nearly deaf) yelled at all of them, ""Who here gives this wizard Draco Lucius Malfoy to be joined in holy wedlock?"

Lucius and Narcissa clasped hands and then said loudly and clearly, "We, his parents, both do, with all our hearts."

Was that a tear in Lucius Malfoy's eyes?

Well, Harry thought dazedly, at least I know this day cant get any stranger.

He was, of course, dead wrong as usual.

"Who here gives this wizard Harry James Potter to be joined in holy wedlock?" the old wizard practically bellowed.

Harry just hung his head and stood there, alone, face burning and wishing to God that they could just get on with it but nothing happened….. Nothing happened…. Nothing…..

Finally he risked a glance up to see what the hold up was.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd.

The minister had turned pale and was pointing with one shaking finger right behind him and Harry whirled around, wand at the ready, to find who he had somehow already known would be standing there… Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gift:

The Dark Lord stared at Harry for a long moment ignoring the wand pushed so threateningly into his face and then he smiled, a genuine smile, a human smile and just for a few moments Voldermort was gone and Tom Riddle stood in front of the amazed Gryffindor.

"Im such a sucker for weddings." The heir of Slytherin chuckled.

The dark haired man gave a small bow to a gaping Harry and then slowly he raised his wand and touched just the very tip of it to the tip of Harry's wand and in a blink standing there in his place were Lily and James Potter's shimmering spirits smiling at their thunderstruck son and Tom Riddle had disappeared.

"Mom! Dad!" Harry cried flabbergasted, his throat tight as he choked back tears.

Lily's phantom hand caressed Harry's cheek, "Don't be nervous sweetheart," she whispered, "we are both so proud of you and so happy you've found someone that loves you so much."

"Yes son," James murmured, " its everything we had ever dreamed for you."

James turned to the astounded minister, "Ask again please!" he screamed as politely as possible.

The Minister finally gained control of himself enough to ask, "Who here gives this wizard Harry James Potter to be joined in holy wedlock?"

James and Lily joined hands and beamed at Harry, "We, his parents, both do, with all our hearts."


	5. Chapter 5

The Vows:

Draco grinned up at him, "Scared Potter?"

Harry grinned back and lied like a dog, "You wish Malfoy."

"All join hands," the Minister boomed as he began the first part of the ceremony.

Then it was their turn.

The truth was Harry was scared shitless, not of marriage or of Draco, but that he would somehow mess it up and ruin it for his beloved, he was shaking badly and for a few frantic moments he was so lost that he couldn't even remember the simple words of the vow.

Then he looked deep into the eyes of the one true love of his life and found his way.

"I, Harry James Potter, do take you Draco Lucius Malfoy, for my husband,  
to have and to hold, from this day forward,  
to love, honor and cherish,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health and forsaking all others,  
until death do us part."

Harry nearly collapsed with relief.

He should have known his stunning groom would be neither nervous nor would he settle for just repeating the prearranged vows. Draco clasped his hand tightly and his eyes shone with pure love as he gazed at Harry.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you Harry James Potter, for my husband,  
to have and to hold, to snuggle and to grope, from this day forward," Draco intoned firmly.

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes again.

"I promise to love, honor and let you obey me, (smirk)  
through sickness and in health and even if you throw up on my shoes,  
and forsaking all others…. Harry noticed there was now a definite moistness to Draco's lovely gray eyes, "I have everything I want right here," he said, squeezing the Gryffindor's hand tighter, 'You are my heartbeat Harry," his love murmered, "until death do we part."

Draco flashed his groom a brilliant smile and whispered, " but don't think you're getting away from me that easily Potter."

"You are now bound Body, Heart, and Soul. May you be happy in all your days as Mr. and Mr. Malfoy-Potter, Potter-Malfoy." Minister Deadear screeched.

Not waiting to be told Draco grabbed Harry for a scorching kiss as the whole crowd erupted in cheers and on the very back row of seating a Dark Lord sobbed, "Its so beautiful!" and blew his nose loudly on the sleeve of Severus Snapes dress robes.


	6. Chapter 6

*cough* ... ahem... *cough*

Harry turned to find himself face to face with Lord Voldermort who was happily munching on some cocktail weenies and sporting the bouquet he had snatched right from Ginny Weasley's fingertips (blood was almost spilt) when it had been tossed earlier. The Dark Lord smiled at him in a disturbingly friendly fashion and gestured to Draco.

"Well Potter," he hissed, "not that your assstonissshing good luck hassss ever been in quessstion but Id have to sssay that you've really outdone yourssself thissss time.

Watching his gorgeous husband (grin from ear to ear) work the room, Harry found himself, (unbelievably) agreeing with his most hated enemy.

" Id have to say you're right there Tom," he said as he gazed adoringly at Draco, " I have to be the luckiest man alive."

Harry smiled to himself as he realized that for the first time in his life he could rightly believe that was true.

Voldermort sighed as he sniffed the bouquet, "It wassss ssso romantic."

Harry smiled, "It was romantic, and wonderful and... perfect."

"Oh... and Tom… thanksssss for the gift."

"You're welcome... thossse 16 inch dildo'sssss can be hard to find."

0_0

"Urrr... actually I was talking about my parents Tom."

0_0

"Oh... "


	7. Chapter 7

The "hopeless romantic" potion had worn off of course, although not until the next day when Voldermort awoke with a hangover that would have felled a full grown bison and Sybil Trelawney naked in his bed.

He immediately vowed swift and painful revenge upon Harry Potter as soon as the room stopped spinning,while Sybil predicted an upcoming wedding in his own future. She wouldn't say to whom but later he caught her doodling, Mr. And Mrs. Dark Lord and Sybil Trelawney Voldermort all over his monthly copy of "dark arts digest."

He asked her very nicely to leave at wand point but all he got for his trouble was a pinch on the bum and a rather smug, "You cant fight fate Sugarsnakes." from Trelawney.

Voldermort immediately vowed swift, painful and bloody revenge upon fate and Harry Potter, though not necessarily in that order.

Severus Snape awoke early and was quite riled to discover nothing short of burning them would relieve his dress robes of snake snot.

He immediately vowed swift and icky revenge upon Lucius Malfoy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ginny Weasley awoke to PMS and the news that yet another of her friends had just gotten engaged.

She immediately vowed to swiftly and painfully shove a large and thorny bouquet up Lord Voldermorts arse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucius Malfoy awoke to Narcissa Malfoy shaking him rather violently.

"Lucius… you did remember to tell Draco that as a partial veela he would need to use birth control, didn't you?"

He cracked one eye at her in the excruciating glare of late afternoon.

"I thought you were going too."

Narcissa cursed loudly and immediately vowed to take her soon to be EX husband to the cleaners.

Albus Dumbledore awoke late to the sound of a raven pecking at his window.

When he let the bird in it hopped around for a second and then stuck its leg out so he could take the note it had tied onto it.

Dear Albus,

Trelawney is making me go to the store for maxi pads.  
I will immediately renounce all dark arts and surrender if you will just come and rescue me right now.  
HELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!

Tom

Albus immediately vowed that he would swiftly go rescue Voldermort and put an end to the madness once and for all…. soon… perhaps a nap first?

He was twinkling so hard it could be seen from Hogsmeade.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other side of the world night had fallen before Harry Potter awoke in his honeymoon suite with an armful of warm Slytherin curled up against his chest.

For a long time he just lay watching his beautiful new husband (grin from ear to ear) sleep peacefully and he immediately vowed to himself that nothing and no one would ever come between him and his beloved.

Draco Malfoy awoke to find his earlobe being gnawed upon by an extremely cheerful and naked Harry Potter and immediately vowed to wake up that way every morning of the rest of his life.

"Love you so much Harry." The blond sighed baring his throat to give better access.

"I love you too Draco.' his husband garbled through a mouthful of Slytherin, kissing and nibbling everywhere he could reach.

Changing his angle, Draco drew Harry in deeper. Parting his lips, he slid his tongue across the Gryffindor's soft lips, tasting, crushing their bodies together. His eyes closed as they kissed, a soft mating of mouth and tongue as he drew the brunets body against his.

Harry took one pink nipple in his lips, rolling it in his teeth. A fire lit within Draco. The brunet took the other and rolled it between his fingers, suckling harder until the blond groaned loudly. He took the hardened bud in his teeth again, this time his fingers threading through the golden curls surrounding the Slytherin's tightening sac. He purposely avoided touching the stiff shaft as Draco squirmed. Feeling a desperateness coil in his belly, Harry moaned as a wetness began to trickle from the tiny slit in his cock head. He caressed taught belly and thighs with quidditch calloused hands. The blond began to gasp as he teased and touched everywhere but where it was most desired.

Harry trailed wet kisses down a flat abdomen, coming down between his husbands beautifully spread legs. He could see how swollen and engorged the large penis was. He breathed hot across furry balls and felt Draco tremble. Finally covering the head with his mouth he hungrily lapped at the honey spilling from the tip. Draco flinched and he caressed his thighs, pushing them back, spreading him even wider open. As his tongue slid and caressed, he slipped his hands under the blonds bottom, bringing him tighter to his lips.

He felt Draco begin to move his hips involuntarily as he slipped the head in and out of his mouth. As he brought him closer to release, he inserted a finger into the tight recess of his arsehole, stretching and preparing the tiny opening. Harry felt his prick pulsate in anticipation.

Draco whimpered at the loss of that wet heat on his cock, then he opened his eyes and found Harry face to face with him, murmuring a lubrication spell. He slid into the relaxed Slytherin easily. Only enough friction for pleasure. He advanced and retreated within him.

Gods! Draco was so beautiful. Every smooth curve of him was male perfection with little added on to exaggerate the effect. He touched the soft skin. Caressed the silky hair. Nuzzled his ears and neck with his nose. Tasted his mouth. All in an attempt to savor the delectable bounty before him, love and lust melting into one.

Draco gave a small whimper of submission, gyrating on Harry's cock as his hands groped at the Gryffindor's firm buttocks. Harry was thrusting against him demandingly, small moans coming directly from his chest to escape his mouth in thick rasps.

Draco thrust back with him, adopting his rhythm, and let the hot friction from Harry's fucking drive him wild.

Rising up on his arms, Harry plunged one last time into the delicious heat. The head of his dick kissed Draco's prostate and held there, spurt after spurt of hot fluid drowning the ultra sensitive band of nerves as the blonds eyes rolled into the back in his head, hands clawing at the sheets, shuddering as he came all over both their stomachs. His mouth opened to moan, to gasp, to call to Merlin, but all that came out were incomprehensible animal sounds.

The stars danced around a merry moon (wink to Merry Moon) as Draco clung to his beloved husband and gasped at the tiny tingling shock that shuddered through his abdomen as Harry Potter took hold inside him.

Harry rained kisses over his face and neck murmuring over and over " Love you Draco….. Gods, I love you!"

Cradled in love's embrace, they soon fell asleep in an exhausted tangle of limbs still clutching each other tightly with Harry's arms thrown possessively around him. Draco snuggled as close as was humanly possible and drifted off after Harry with his hand resting protectively on his tummy.

The blond smiled with contentment. It had been a perfect wedding, it was a perfect honeymoon and soon they would face a perfect future with many surprises, (he caressed his belly gently) that neither of them had ever dreamed of.

'I love you Harry Potter." Draco whispered to his softly snoring husband.

"Today, tomorrow and forever… I love you."


End file.
